Project:Chat/Logs/18 May 2018
00:22:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:36:24 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 05:17:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:42:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:15:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:38:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:47:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:27:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:23:38 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Ozun bi*must*/i/b be in chat at all times, even during sandboxes 13:34:42 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" because I was recording the sandboxes in which Ozun wasnt in chat, I saved the December 2017 and January 2018 sandboxes 14:22:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" She’ll be in there 14:52:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:59:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:02:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:00:01 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" wat? 16:11:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:11:31 I wish I can just die right now. 16:12:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:12:19 Or like fucking kms. 16:12:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:18:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:21:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:21:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:28:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:36:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:37:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 16:42:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:07:12 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" :9 17:07:36 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:54 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" oh crapppp 17:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" i forgot, no emotes 17:08:17 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" sorryyyy 17:10:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 17:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" hhhh 17:11:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:11:50 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:14:36 Hello? 17:14:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:15:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:17:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 17:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS BRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:20:22 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:20:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" RAGE MODE 17:20:29 Hi. 17:20:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:20:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:21:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not here anyway. 17:21:10 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I thought it was just reactions 17:21:16 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" wait.... 17:21:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" OH NO! 17:21:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" DANG 17:21:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Emotes cause the bridge to crash, but they can be used elsewhere. 17:21:39 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" At least the bot wont spam us 17:21:44 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" OK 17:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright now let me watch my Beast Wars 17:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Bye 17:22:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Good lord it actually recovered itself twice 17:22:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" You’re really damn lucky 17:22:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:23:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" whew 17:23:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I have no WiFi rn 17:23:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Could not have rebooted it if I needed to 17:23:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:24:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:24:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:24:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!441703268410851338> just mute this channel 17:24:58 I did something about my depression... 17:25:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Did you see a therapist? 17:25:25 I told my classmates about it. 17:25:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:25:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Oh dear 17:26:14 They support me apparently... 17:26:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:26:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" That’s good 17:27:14 Am I phasing/ursuuling? 17:28:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:28:48 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:30:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 17:34:26 Tidal. 17:34:51 You remember we were talking about a game mode and superweapon art I made a while back? 17:35:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ah yes. 17:35:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Warzone. 17:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That was a very long time back. 17:39:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Nah, might have something necessary 17:40:55 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Also I have an error in off topic 18:09:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:53:02 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" The event at Diep Colony is already 20 minutes late becuase Apex can't even get onto discord 20:59:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:59:32 load damn you terrible internet 21:34:13 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:34:17 test 21:35:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The Bridge is restored 21:40:04 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Don't forget above bye 21:41:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" maybe 21:48:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:48:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" test 21:48:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:49:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:54:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:28:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Eyy 2018 05 18